This invention relates generally to sighting devices for archery bows, cross bows, firearms, or other projectile launching devices, and more particularly to a reflective-type sighting device having a perceived dot location for creating stability of dot movement during aiming.
Reflex sights typically include a partially reflective lens and a battery-powered light source that projects light onto the reflective lens to define a reflex dot which is superimposed on a target as viewed through the lens. Typically, the reflected dot is arranged so that it is in focus with the distant target. However, such an arrangement can cause excessive movement of the reflected dot with respect to the target when slight movement is made with the particular projectile launching device to which the sight is mounted. Accordingly, it can be quite difficult to maintain a steady fix on the distant target while aiming.